Closer to the Edge
by emyraldfyre
Summary: Begins right before Godric meets the sun. He has an older Child who comes to his aid, and once he leaves, she cannot seem to stay away from Eric and his Faery companion. An Eric/Sookie pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story. Basically the synopsis is pretty explanatory. It is True Blood, but also includes another Child, an older Child of Godric's. It will begin right before he dies. Some of this will be cannon, some will be all me. Please let me know what you think :)**

The freezing wind whipped the hair around the young girls head. It was late, almost five in the morning. The older man had thought how lucky he was to just happen upon her walking down the downtown streets of Stockholm.

He was a predator, one who hadn't been looking for his next victim, but he was also an opportunist and wasn't about to turn down the chance to have some fun with the young woman. He couldn't quiet tell her age, but between her height and the young looking face gracing her petite, but fit body, he thought late teens at the most. Perfect.

He had been stalking quietly behind her, although between the howling wind and the crunch of the snow under her fur trimmed black boots, he wasn't too concerned with being over heard by her.

He watched carefully as she turned down a dark, deserted street. He smiled to himself as he saw his opportunity.

He took longer strides, catching up quickly, he reached out his hand, reaching for her thin shoulder. Just as he was about to grab for her, she was gone.

The man blinked a couple times, trying to see if his eyes deceived him.

He heard a husky chuckle.

"Like scaring women, eh?" came the feminine sounding voice. He was about to turn around before he was thrown to the concrete on his back.

The woman stepped forward and placed her foot on his chest. He tried to struggle, to stand, but she was much stronger than she looked.

He continued struggling, even through her laughter. He couldn't comprehend how or why she was so much stronger than he was, there was a huge difference between their builds.

He stopped moving when it finally dawned on him; she was a vampire.

When she saw that he was lying there completely still, she leaned down, putting her mouth next to his ear.

"You picked the wrong girl tonight." She whispered before pulling back. She smiled at him as her fangs fell through her teeth, and then she struck with the precision on a cobra.

She ripped a chunk out of his throat, and blood spilled everywhere, coating the snow like a thick paint.

A shrill beeping rang through the dark.

She sighed as she straightened herself and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Hallå." she said absently.

There was a silence on the other end at first, before the gruff voice of a man clearing his throat.

"Aideen, it's me." Came the deep voice of the nervous man; She liked making them nervous.

She smiled. "Davis, what a surprise. What can I do for you this fine evening?"

Another pause. "We have a….situation here."

She sighed as she started to wipe the blood off the corners of her mouth. "What have you done to upset him now? I told you he wouldn't approve of those human blood orgies you were having."

Another pause. Aideen raised a skeptical eyebrow, even though her 'companion' couldn't see it.

"Unfortunately, it is much more….dire then that. He has…gone missing."

She stopped walking, and her face scowled as she saw red. "Do you know who?"

"We have some ideas, but nothing concrete."

"I will be there soon. And when I do get there, you better fucking hide, Stan." She pressed the end button on her phone without saying good bye. She searched her contacts until she found the one person who could help her now.

"I need to go to Dallas, I'll need your plane." She said without waiting for a greeting.

"Anything else, Dear?" came the deep voice that had accompanied her for centuries.

She turned to look back at the man lying in the snow, surrounded by the dark pool of blood.

"I need a cleanup in downtown." She waited for the affirmative before hanging up again. Then she was gone.

**Shreveport…**

If it was possible, his head was pounding. He knew that vampires didn't get headaches, but the small blonde woman and the dark haired vampire currently yelling at him, in _his _bar, were certainly putting that to the test.

It was the same thing over and over, from both of them. Had he taken the fruity man? Yes. Had he tortured him for weeks? Yes. He didn't understand why they were so upset, he wasn't lying.

Besides, there was only one reason he took the one called Lafayette. And it was currently screaming at him. He had gone to Bill out of the goodness in his heart, to ask for her help; and yet he was rudely turned away. So Eric had taken matters into his own hands; he had Pam and Chow take the man one night, under the ruse of a missing vampire.

Truthfully, Eric did not care what had happened to Eddie. He knew that the foolish young vampire was trading sex for blood. He knew it would catch up to him in a matter of time. But when Pamela had reported that the one Eddie was doing these….exchanges with was a great friend of Sookie Stackhouse's, well…Eric couldn't pass up the opportunity.

He may have gone a bit overboard with his fun, but he needed Sookie, and more importantly, Compton, to know how dangerously serious this was.

He turned his cold blue eye on the small blonde in front of him. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." He turned his cold gaze on Bill Fucking Compton as Sookie led the way to a clean table.

**Dallas**

"Did you call the Viking?" came her heavily accented voice.

Stan Davis took off his hat and gripped his hair. "Yes, I did, Isabelle! Believe it or not, I am not an imbecile."

Isabelle scoffed and shook her head. "We'll see about that." She said as she and her human Hugo, left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dallas**

The first night in Dallas had been pretty uneventful, if you don't count the almost abduction Sookie had experienced, but the second night was seemingly full of surprises. It started when Eric had shown up at their hotel room – right in the middle of Sookie and Bill getting ready to christen their bed. Then he had proceeded to tell them that he was taking them to the Area Sheriff's house.

When their rented town car pulled up to the modern, modest house Sookie was surprised to see two vampires outside waiting for them.

The female vampire, a beautiful woman with an olive complexion and dark hair pulled back, smiled warmly at Sookie, Bill, and Eric as she greeted them.

The male vampire, a taller man dressed in cowboy garb from head to toe, just grunted and sneered.

As Isabel led them through the house, giving them a tour and introducing other members of the nest, Sookie couldn't help but notice Eric's distraction and wondering who the Sheriff was to him.

"So, tell me, Miss Stackhouse, how you came into the company of vampires?" said Isabel as they finally made their way into a sitting room.

Sookie smiled sweetly. "Well, Bill and I are neighbors and Eric….well that's a long story." She added with a light chuckle.

Isabel smiled back. "I myself am in a relationship with a human. You will be meeting him later; I think you two will get along nicely."

Sookie just smiled back and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to break up the tea party, but are we going to discuss the more important matters at hand? Like, oh gee I don't know, the missing Sheriff?" Eric bite off angrily before anyone else could speak.

Isabel sighed heavily and crossed her legs. "We do not know for sure, but we suspect that the Fellowship of the Sun members have taken him."

Eric straightened out his stance and started pacing. "So why aren't we there right now? Why aren't we doing something?"

"We cannot do anything until we know for sure. Godric would not want it."

"Well, Godric ain't here!" spoke Stan for the first time since Sookie had met him. "I say we go in, full force! We either rescue him or avenge him from those Bible thumping blood bags!"

"And what if they are not the ones who have him, Stan? Shall we cause a needless bloodbath? How would that bode for our cause?" Isabel stood up to yell back at Stan.

"Fuck our cause! Fuck mainstreaming! All its done is made humans believe we are easy prey for them! We need to protect the cause so we won't fight back! Bullshit!"

"You two are ridiculous!" Eric growled as he slowly stalked closer to Isabel and Stan. "Godric gets you rich, puts you in positions of power, and now he needs help and all you can do is stand here screaming at each other!"

Sookie cleared her voice. "You know, I see an easy solution to all of this." The four vampires in the room turned to face her; Eric raising an eyebrow, and Bill furrowing his. "I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Bill gasped. "Sookie, no, you cannot mean this!"

"Of course, I do, Bill. It's the simplest and smartest solution. I can go during the day, they won't suspect a thing."

There was silence and then Eric nodded his head. "She'll do it."

Bill glared at Eric, and just as he was about to say something, they heard the front door being thrown open, and somebody rushed through towards them. Stan was thrown onto the floor, and a small girl with red hair and massive fangs was kneeling on him.

"What did you do?" she growled at Stan as saliva dripped down her fangs and onto Stan's face. When Stan didn't speak, she grabbed his neck and knocked his head on the floor. "Tell me!" she shouted again.

Isabel made a move towards the unknown vampire, but she just grabbed Isabel and threw her across the room, crashing into one of the walls. She turned her attention back to Stan.

"If you won't speak, than you will be punished." She smiled cruelly as she tightened her grip on Stan's neck and his bones made a sickening crunching sound.

Sookie was standing in shock as Bill crouched in front of her protectively hiding her from view. Eric was smiling and then he started chuckling.

The girls head snapped around at the sound of Eric's laughter and she slowly gets off of Stan. Bill keeps himself firmly between the girl and Sookie as she makes her way to Eric, still going at a snail's pace.

"Aideen, I should have expected you to come." He said almost gleefully. Eric looked around them. "Looks like you still like to make your presence known."

The girl looked at Eric and her lips quirked a little. "But you have changed, Viking. Associating with young vampires and a human? If I didn't know you better I might think that you were an imposter."

Eric chuckled again. "Come, Aideen, let us talk outside out of the way so these imbeciles might clean up." And with that they both disappeared.

There was a long moment of silence before Sookie whispered, "What the fuck just happened?"

**Dallas – Eric and Aideen**

They had stopped in a high field not far from Godric's house. The two ancient beings stood, staring at the dark night sky.

"It is good to see you again." Aideen spoke quietly as she constantly was surveying her surroundings. "I trust you have been doing well? How is Sophie-Ann treating you?"

Eric sighed. "I have been fine. Sophie-Ann is Sophie-Ann. She has recently had me start moving some V through my Area."

Aideen raised an eyebrow. "V? Is she broke again?" Eric nodded and the older vampire just rolled her eyes.

They stood in silence, Eric watching Aideen, and Aideen watching the stars.

"Is Nora here?" she asked suddenly.

Eric chuckled. "You mean abandon her post as Chancellor? Not a chance. I can't even get her on the phone."

"I will never know what Godric saw in her." It was Aideen's turn to sigh, and as she did, she looked at Eric. "So…why the human? And the baby vampire?"

"He is nearly two hundred."

"Eh, that still makes him a baby to you and I. now the human, what is so special about her?"

Eric was quiet for a moment longer. "She is a telepath."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Well that could come in handy." Aideen whispered. "Come, Brother, let us find Godric."

And with that she was gone, leaving a smirking Eric.

"As you wish, Dear Sister."


End file.
